No matter what
by Ostap2424
Summary: [AU] Korra regular quite popular High School student,Mako new transfer student From Chicago not a bad mix huh? Asami thought so too,but what the afthermaths will be? Will they become couple? Will they love each other? Will they...have hmm...well..Screw it! I guess i went to far away (Im planning to unscribe hole life of Mako and Korra hope you enjoy:) ) I DO NOT OWN KORRA!
1. Chapter 1

2-nd september!

Yeah,school started yesterday,oops I said school? I meant high this is author of this story James "Makorra" Soltys.I'm 24 years old,I'm curently live in Norway and mine skill of english is medium-average so i'll try my best to write it straight and without errors,oh and it's my first fanfic ever,I'm not gonna ask y'all to write reviews only if you want to.I'm planning to make at least 10 chapters and as long as you and me gonna enjoy this story.

Disclaimer:I'm sure y'all noticed but I'm gonna repeat: **I DO NOT** own LOK or LOA or any other stories what so ever,i just liked those stories and want to write something, almost forget this story [AU],sorry folks no bending :( only life in 21-st century I was planing to make it M for..well a bit of lemon and language enjoy.

* ... ...Beep...Beep"

"Uh-huuh" Korra hummered,while trying to understand if this was a dream

She heard sounds of fried oil on was living on the second flour of house,but sounds were loud enough to hear them and juicy smell started to invade the room ' _Mmm that smell'_ she thought to herself.

"Korra time to wake up!" She heard a familiar voice,of course it was her mom.

She still thought it was dream,and just falled back to bed,I guess you noticed she was a bad at waking up *laughs*.

"Korra,you're not sleeping aren't you? Breakfast is ready,you should go down" Her mom first rubbed her eyes and then gently and slowly opened her wide and blue eyes,that were not that hard to misunderstood with slowly stood on her legs and walked towards her cloth quickly dressed her favorite blue t-shirt and white jeans,she wasn't much of ' _Fashion girl'_.So she finally went down the stairs.

"Morning Mom" She said and gave her friendly smile,just like all other mornings

"Morning honey,breakfast's on the table" Her mom answered while reading something on her Iphone. _'What a busy mom i have'_ she thought to herself and smiled about she was right her mother was busy lady in mom was runing little cafe in their city,which was quite a popular place,so moslty she was alone at home,it was rare to see her mother standing in the kithcen reading something haven't seen her father almost 3 was military,pilot he was on teaching with she mised him,her father was the one who learned most of what Korra knew,for example how to whistle *laughs*

"Ok Korra,I should be going waits" Her mother said while she was wearing her shoes

"Ok mom,see ya" Korra walked towards her mother,gave her hug and opened doors for her.

"Thanks honey,I'll probably be late today,here order some chinese food if you want"

"Thanks mom"

After that her mother leaved the was 8 PM already,Korra had only one hour before school starts _'What a lucky day_ 'she tought to here it goes,knock in the door that she was waiting all this walked to the door,turned the lock and saw somebody she mised already,besides Korra saw that person not that long time ago,it was only one day since *laughs*

"Hello,Korra I'm hell as happy to see you!" Person with red t-shirt and tight blue jeans exclaimed in you guessed it right it was...

"Asami,same here,I'd like to talk with you but we'll get our asses busted if we dont make it it time!"

Hey,Korra that was my line dammit! Oh,never mind she can't hear my anyway actually I don't even stay near her.

2 minutes passed as our ladys start their walk to mostly talked about what are they gonna do after they'll finish highschool,pretty funny right?

"Korra,are you finally going to find a boyfriend? You have nice figure and brains you have good chances doe"

Korras cheaks turned red,and she tried her best to hide her blushing she remembered..She was talking to _Asami_ the person Korra trusted her the reletionship was were friend since used to spend a **LOT** of time with were playing,talking,reading and spending weekends together.

"Well,I didn't gave it a thought doe."

"You should Korra,I know we're best friends and everything, but you have to find your 's not like I'm forcing you,just giving 'Asami advices' you know" Asami gigled at the end.

"Yeah,yeah i know Asami,it's just ehh...I don't know anyone in CityTower high."

Asami sighed as she said "Korra" she laied her hand on Korras shoulders."If i remember right,you're Korra the most funny,comunicable and interesting person i ever knew,I'm sure it's not a problem to get friendly with someone right?"

Korra smiled and so she spoke "You probably right Asami,but I'm still not sure about that."

They walked while having a friendly was the one who closed the conversation about 'Close' releationships,but that thought couldn't escape her mind no matter how badly Korra tright to throw it out of her brain.

Finally they reached their new 'office' for the next 3 years.'I still can't belive i've made it **That** was hard to belive that all of those 10 years wasn't a waste.

They went straight to their didn't seemed very ' _Friendly'_ but it was a question of time,it was second day after all...

In that class she had only one familiar person and of course it was Asami

"Ok folks,let's start our of all there are few students who transfered to our school,just before the begining of the new year,unfortunatetly they didn't made it yesterday but today we have a chance to met them"

(The teacher) waved her hand in the direction of the entrance and too..

"Im glad to introduce you this two fine gentelmans that'll spend their next 3 years in this class"

Damn it I wanted to say it! Damn you uhh...

First guy's had very nice made upwards hairstyle,sporty body and that golden eyes of his... _'Damn'_ Korra thought to already noticed that all the girls around except Asami started to whisper about that guy in red coat,but it was something else that atracted Korras atention...That red scarf of his,it looked very hard and old,but that wasn't the point it was start of september outside was 30c+ so it wasn't cold at all. _'I don't get it,why should he wear that scarf?'_ That thought was crosing over her brain again and again,but that was before he spoke "Hello my name's Mako Anderson,I just transfered from Chicago,I hope this 3 years would be a good expirience"

 _'Anderson huh? Maybe he's the on..Wait what! What to fuck are you thinking Korra he's WAYYYYYY too god for'ya'_ She got upset on that thought,he was definetly the one she was dreaming about.

Everybody was whispering about Mako,almost everyone forget about another guy in the room,including looked at Asami,and saw her eyes were totaly charmed,but then when she looked closer into her eyes she saw that Asami wasn't looking on Mako at all,she was looking at other green eyed also gave him 'Check up' look.

"Hy,my name's Bolin Anderson,I'm Makos brother,hope we all will get friednly"

Asamis eyes flowed with love,she was totaly into Bolin. _'Is it because he's so cute,or is it love from first sight?"_ Korra gigled at that thought.

"Okay okay,you'll have break to talk,now Mako,Bolin please take free places"

Maybe it was a stupid coincedence or it was just fade,but back of Korra and Asamis sits were and Bolin sit exactly as the girls freaked out when she felt hand on her shoulder it was comfortably warm and smooth.

"Oh,sorry i scared you.."

"No,no,no yo-yo-you didn't" She blushed and tried to hide her face.

"Ok,sorry anyway I'm Mako,I wanted to ask which period is now?"

"K-Korra, we have math" She still was blushing,Mako noticed and gave her friendly smile

"Thanks,Korra hm? That's a nice name" He said it with fully assured tone

"T-thanks" She said,while blushing even more.

A/N That's all for this chapter,Hope you enjoyed,I PROMISE you update within 2 weeks lemmino what ya'll think about this,but warning you know,I'm going to continue it anyway PUBLISH DATE:29.01.2016


	2. New neighbours

**A/N Hello guys,here's you promised new Chapter. Manpowers45 Thank you a lot for the review,actualy after I saw it I imediatly started to write this chapter so thank 's question:Should I make a pervert from Korra or not? Let me know. So yeah enjoy**

 **P.S Sorry for so many errors in last chapter this will not repeat again...I hope:)**

And so the day passed,it was kind of awkward Korra never felt her hard beating so hard, it was almost painful.

It was night Korra was exhausted the only thing she could handle then was a litle talk with Asami before took out her smartphone and started to write Asami,but before she finished her message Korra made up her mind and started to go on Facebook,to check one persons profile she was very interested in.

Well,Korra wasn't dumb enough to believe that people were so naive to write only true information about them on wrote 'Mako Andherson' and she found more then 1000 people with the same name _'This is going to be one hell of a night'_ she thought to herself,but Korra wasn't the person which could just easily give up on anything.

After like 25 minutes of searching,Korras eyes were filing with tears, but not because she was sad no no,actualy Korra was always optimistic about everything and were filing because after 25 minutes of concentraining your eyes on little text letters without break,well it wasn't an easy task after all ... and here you go she finally found it. She saw familiar face and there was no doubt this was Mako's page.

In section about private information was some useful already knew Mako was from Chicago and that he had brother Bolin,but that wasn't information she was searching wanted to knew what kind of things he liked,what kind of sport his into etc.

And finally she found photo where Mako was wearing footbal uniform and his brother were standing next to him,but in regular clothes.

 _'Damn he's so hot in that uniform'_ she thought to 's heart skiped a beat when she saw a photo of him with girl and Damn..she was almost cried at that second,she tried to calm herself, but that was imposible her girl part took over.

"Damn you!" She yelled at her smartphone.

She threw her smartphone on the was lucky that all her floor were covered with carpet so it didn't crashed when it landed. Korra decided that the best decision for now is to take a good sleep in her bed,but before that Korra remembered that she had to write to Asami goodnight message like she always did,ofcourse nobody would answer it was 1:00 AM she probably was sleaping.

And so Korra hardly slept 7 woke up around 8:00 AM,gladly it was Saturday that thought build her day and made her happy.

She heard a knock in her door,it was her mother

"Hey,honey breakfast is one the table,I'll be busy today so dinner is in fridge just warm it up in and today we'll get new neighbours"

"Thanks mom,new neighbours? Which house?" She asked with curiosity

"In front of us,you know that 2 floored, red one?"

"Yeah,do you know who's exactly gonna live there?"

"No,not exactly but i saw the owner and i promised that you will help the out is that okay for you?"

"Sure not a problem"

"That's my girl! Ok see you" Her mother gave Korra tight hug and she went to her car.

 _'New neighbours huh?'_ she thought to herself.

Korra got clothed as fast as she could,she was kind of excited to meet new neighbours but she wasn't sure herself why.

She was eating her breakfast,while she was writing to thing got her micro-bus stoped near that 'New neighbours' saw 3 mens,one middle aged man and two teenagers went out of that bus.

Korra decided that it was about time to go help wear her dark-blue jacket and went straight towards their house.

 **N/A Sorry folks for longer wait then two weeks,for the next chapter i can promise that it will come not earlier then week thank you people this project will keep going.**

 **P.S I'm planing to start Nisekoi fanfic if you would like to read it you know where to find me...**

 **See ya**


	3. Close encounter

**A/N So lets see how Korra will proceed in 'New neighbours' case. Thanks for review Mpowers45 it's like a oxygen,food and water for me. So yeah enjoy**

 **P.S Because of such a long wait I apologize and I have to delay Nisekoi fanfic to fully apologize to you in form of one more extra long chapter.**

She weared blue jeans and her short jeans-made jacket,her favorite. She went straight towards that house,but then she remembered that she forgot about her belly...Asami was always recomendating to take short jackets like she did now. _'Korra you have such a sexy body,it would be a pity if you cover it like that'_ that's what Korra was told by her best friend ,she often listened to her advices and this one wasn't excuse,but after that advice, some years went by so Korra's world view changed. She decided that appearing to new neighbours in the view of 'school bitch _'which she wasn't'_ is not the best idea so she covered her belly with shirt and just went to that house.

First what she saw was middle aged man,which was wearing red t-shirt,brown trousers and totaly black sunglasses. She went straight to him,but he was too busy to pay attention to her. He was writing something on his smartphone so Korra wasn't spoted by anyone yet.

"Good day,I'm here to help." She said and smiled at the end of her sentence. He raised his eyebrow in confused way and was waiting before she could explain what she meant.

"Good day again,as I said before I'm here to help."

He raised his eyebrow was perplexed,for a short moment she thought he was deaf or was standing frozen and didn't knew what to do. He continued to look at her with confused look. She was planing to turn away and run,but help finaly came...

"Bolin! Go check did we took everything.I'll go check on dad."

 _'W-a-ait...Bolin?'_ she thought to herself. She heard that name before,and that voice who said it...It could only be...

Familiar person apeared from the corner witch lead to the backyard,you guessed it right...It was Mako. Korra wished she could fall under the ground and never come back on the surface.

"Hey,Dad we just fini.." Mako lost talent of speech when he saw who was standing there. He were standing frozen as he saw amaizingly georgeous brunete girl standing frozen in front of his dad. _'What to hell Am I supost to do now?'._ Blood were rushing to his head,he was in the same shape as Korra was.

"Um...H-h-h-ii.. H-ow c-can I help y-you?" Mako blushed madly. His face was looking like it was about to explode with lava of embaresment.

"H-hi Mako,actually I'm here to help." She was looking down on grass,there was no way in hell she wanted him to see her so emberesed.

 _' **WHAT TO HELL!? SHE KNOWS MY NAME?!'**_ Now Mako was totaly confused _'Who to hell is this girl?'_...

He swallowed nervoulsy and asked... "Help with what exactly?."

"With moving to the new house. My mom asked me to help you out."

 _Did he really don't remeber me already!?_ "Oh,thank you then."

While Mako was talking he had familiar feeling with voice of that girl,it was like he knew her (OFCOURSE YOU DID CUNT!)

"Oh,you must be wondering why my dad stands like this?." As he was asking,he aproached his father and layed his had on father's father reacted fast and turned his face to like he returned to reality and now he's himself again.

"Well,yeah I was pretty shocked when he was just standing and not paying any attention to me what so ever." She said was happy that she could have proper conversation with he still didn't recognise her.

"He has temporary amnesia. When that happens he can't understand what's going on,where is he,what's his name,and what he was doing second before amnesia. Well I guess I'll help him to go and take some rest then...Oh and you can come in if you want to." As he finished his last sentences, Korra was above seventh sky. It's second time she had talked with Mako,even if he didn't recongized her,and on top of that he invited her to his house. _'Lucky me'_ she thought.

Mako was cariying his father to the house. He opened the door and Korra walked after he did with his father. House was almost empty except living room. It was fully set with furniture. Sofa,chairs,table you name it. Korra were proposed to sit on sofa and she did so.

"Coffe,tea?" Mako asked nicely while making something on kitchen. Kitchen were fully equiped as well. It looked nicely and very comfortable,Korra was wondering if it was mako that was thinking how to set it so nicely. Korra wasn't sure how should she answer. She didn't wanted to make thing's harder for him and give him extra job,but she was pretty thirsty and that feeling took over.

"Yes,tea please,but aren't you busy already?"

Mako frozed for a second. _'She care about me? Sweeeat!'_

Korra were kind of confused. _'Did I said something wrong?'_ she thought to herself.

He looked at her,cleared his throat before he did and said "Hmm..No no it's totaly fine. So tea?"

"Yes."

Some minutes passed by. He walked his father into some room and the tea was ready. He served it to her and sat in front of her on comfortable skin-made chair with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was looking at her with analyzing look. He just couldn't bring himself to remember where he saw her. Korra were trying to look at him but blush on her light-brown face blocked that ability. It seemed like Mako had more guts so he started conversation.

"Sorry if it sound's rude,but what's your name?" Mako asked slowly and with a bit sound of fear in his voice could be heared.

Korra almost forgot that he didn't remembered her. Korra just sighed and said it,but then stoped. She saw that his forehead became kind of wet. She was confused and with that confussion said.

"My name's Korra we're in the same class in School"

 _'God damnit! How could I forget!? She was that girl I asked about math! Now I look like a total idiot! But still I didn't remembered that she was so damn atractive.'_

He wasn't sure what to say,so Korra took initative.

"It's okay if you don't remember me,after all we spoke only ones. Don't take it seriously."

 _"She can read thoughts? Just how amazing is this girl?"_

"Sorry for that,now I feel like an total idiot." He said,while lightly drinking his cofffee.

"Well,at least now you remember" She gigled.

"Is your dad okay?" She asked with curios tone which was lightly filed with care.

"Yeah,he just need some rest."

They had nice conversation with each other more then an hour. The topics they liked were almost the same. Mako was more calm and stable,so she was,but not all the time. They found out a lot of new things about each other. They weren't shy anymore,they could be honest with each other and there were no more awkward silence.

They were asking each other about everything in the world:Favorite colors,music,interest but still nobody dared to ask very pesonal questions.

They were just talking and **BOOM!** A loud opening of a door were heard and scream folowed "Mako damn you!" It was Bolin angry and tired. While talking with Korra, Mako totaly forgot about bolin and others.

"Mako! I was working there an hour and you.."

He shuted his mouse after he saw Mako and Korra talking. They were looking like they were in their own heaven,talking and geting known each other. He didn't wanted to look like an idiot so he just went somewhere else. After some minutes they both reached climax of conversation and then his brain started to work again.

"Oh,sorry Korra, I almost forgot about that we still haven't moved yet." He laughed.

"Oh,I forgot as well. I came here to help after all,but thank you for conversation." Korra smiled at the end of the sentence.

"That's my sentence."

And so they went outside,but no nobody was there,after all they didn't noticed his presence. Everything was finished by the time they went outside. Nothing was standing outside anymore. All boxes,furniture,other stuff was already at home.

"Well..*Light laugh* I guess we're late"

They both laughed quite a long minute. For both of them is seemed like enternity,but that enternity were so comfortable and warm.

"Well,if everythings ready, I think i should go. Thanks for the talk,I'll pay you back one day."

She was about to leave,when Mako catched her hand and stoped her hand. It didn't hard, Korra saw that he tried to be as gentle as posible.

"Wait,Korra."

Her heart stoped for a moment when he touched her hand.

"Can I get your phone number? Sorry,I know it's quite rude to ask for it after second time we met but I realy would like to have it."

Korra didn't knew what to do. _'Should I play hard type or should i just give it to him'_ She wondered.

"Y-Yeah, me your phone I'll write it in"

He gave her,his phone and she wrote it down. Mako could see that she was skiled in writing on touch keyboard,how fast she've done that was quite amaizing. It took less then 15 seconds.

"Here you go." She smiled and gave Mako his phone back.

"Thanks,I apreciate that." He smiled as well.

"And so do I."

Korra went home in happy as she never was. Being neighbour to the guy she liked and having nicest talk with him ever posible...What can be beter?

Mako was happy as well,he liked everything about her. Her voice,her personality,topics she liked to speak about,hair,and he must give her a point...She had damn good body and knew how to hold herself in shape,but so he did as well.

They both were siting in their rooms now,thinking about what happend earlier. Korra was glad that it was such an easy task,to talk with the one you like,even doe he forgot her.

Mako was checking his facebook,but actualy he was looking for Korra's profile. Afteh long as hell 15 minutes he finally found it. He knew all of information on her profile already,but he said friend proposal anyway. One more way to contact her,Sweeeeeat.

Meanwhile,Korra wele laying on her bed and texting with Asami. Asami was super suprised that it went so easy to talk with him. Asami wished that she could leave so close to her crush like Korra did. Yeah,Asami have a crush and guess who is it? Yeap,Bolin. Korra thought that even for Asami it's minimum weird,but it's her buisnes after all. A knock in her door folowed. It was her mother,who was looking very tired.

"Hi,sweetheart. Did you helped our neighbours?"

"Hi,mom. Yeah."

"Good,I'll go straight to , 't sit long"

"Goodnight"

Korra's eyesbags were fealing heavy,so she decided just to go sleep. She was very glad that she so easily became friend with him and she was hoping that one day she'll make next step. _'Love is beautiful after all'_

 **A/N I'M so sorry for long wait,after this chapter posted I'm starting to write next one and i Delay Nisekoi as a apology to you Sorry :)**


	4. One path for two please(Part 1)

**A/N Here's another chapter for you. Now a road of conection between them starts. Trust me it will be awesome. Thanks for reviews and I see you at the end of a chapter.**

Sunday. Korra was still sleaping. It was about 10:30 AM,Korra were still in half asleap mode. She wasn't sure was it a dream or not. She went down the stairs to check on her mom first,but as expected she wasn't there only a letter about her leaving for a work and coming back late. 'Well,alone as always' She thought to herself and sighed on that thought. Korra entered kitchen and aproached fridge. She opened it and took out components for a breakfast. It was unusual for her mom to not left breakfast for her,but Korra could handle herself pretty good. Korra's cooking skill were pretty good. Once she even made breakfast,lunch and dinner for her father and all in one day. Her father was impresed and saw that his girl is slowly but becoming adult,oh and I forgot to mention that she've done it when she was 10 years old! Korra never gave up on something she already started,even if she wasn't enjoying this,that was one of things what was amaizing about her,but that's another story and we're going to take it sometime later. She made to herself omlet and cafe. Yeap,she was 16 but already depedent from coffee. She was making coffee only when her mom was on work and if you include fact that her mother always were on job,that wasn't such a hard thing to find right time to make it. She thought if she would tell it to her mom it would only give her more things to worry about. Her mother was a busy person,so bothering her was a last thing Korra wanted to cause her. After she drank her coffee she felt like she was reborn again. After she finished with her breakfast she went into leaving room and sat herself on a sofa. Korra was holding smartphone in her hands. Her fingers were typing so fast that someone can't even move them so fast freely in the air. As usualy she was texting with Asami,talking about everything in the world. Korra wasn't such a femine girl like Asami was. She never weared skirt when she was going out somewhere,only jeans or some kind of pants. She also weren't such a shopogolic like Asami was. When she was going to the shop,she was buying only that what she was asked for. Korra hardly ever went for personal shoping. Yeah,they were diferent in tastes and interests but childhood frienship is the strongest friendship that ever existed and their parents are very close.

Korra decided to check her facebook just as always and she saw something there that made her very happy. Friend proposal from Mako. Who could've thought that friend proposal can make person so happy? She automaticly excepted proposal and for her it was something more. After that she started to jump all over room and screaming from joy like little puppy who just got some tasty stuff. Then first message came from Mako. It was typical greeting in one simple word "Hi". If you only saw Korra at the moment when she got message, she was jumping,screaming and shouting in joy. because of simple message 'Hi'. Maybe she forgot that only 15 hours ago she had one of the most nicest conversation she ever had. Korra replied back with simple 'Hi' as well and then conversation started to take turns. Again they started to talk about each other interests,but then Korra got took over by moment and asked something risky.

'Mako can I ask you something?' She wrote it very slowly,and before she sent it to Mako she waited like 1 minute.

'Yeah,sure' He replied quickly as always.

'Did you...ever had a girlfriend?' Her hands were lightly shaking,Her heart skiped a beat when message was sent.

Mako's heart frozed. 'Why whould she asked that? Does that mean she's...interested in that...kind of relationship...with..' He didn't knew what to answer,well he knew the truth but Mako didn't understood why would she ask that out of blue.

Korra started to worry. 'Does he think that I'm weirdo now?' He wasn't answering for 5 minutes. No signs of him being on place. 'God Damnit! Why did I had to ask that!?' She thought that all their conversations would be forgoten after this weird question.

Meanwhile Mako was still siting on his chair and thinking why should she ask that. He was totaly confused.. What to say:Ignore it? Answer it? Which one is it? 10 minutes passed, none of them said anything for that time. Korra was worried and so Mako was confused.

'Screw it! Stop being such a cat! Just answer her damn it!'

'No' He typed fast and just sent it,so that he could be trough with it.

Korra wasn't sure...Was she happy to hear it or not.

'Oh...well sorry I know,I know. I look like a total weirdo now' She typed sadly and started to beat her head against table when she sent it.

'No,no! Don't say that. Yeah it was unexpected question,but I quess it's...okay?'

And so awkward situation ended. Korra apologized thousand times more and so Mako sad that it's ok thousand times more. They decided to forget that guestion and live on with it. Second awkward situation between them in two days. That's a new record folks. Half hour was felt for both of them like 30 seconds. They just couldn't get enough talk with each other. They were like a seperated magnet which all the time tried to reconnect. Unfortunately it was too late for this 'Reunion' there is a long way to go still and they both knew that. It's pretty funny that both of them like each other but both of them way too airheads to notice that,but at least for now...

On that note they finished their 'melody' as calm as they could, nobody wanted to make fool of themselfes more then they did already. So they wrote their good bye's to each other and went offline back to reality. Both were upset of which situations they had to go trough in last conversation. Both were thinking about what happend earlier and each blaming themselfes for what happend. Mako was confused, his head venes were pulsing from confusion. His headache were painfully increasing. He went out of his room to go check what others been doing. Mako couldn't find Bolin or Dad. Both of them weren't at home,so he decided to go run in the city park,just like he did in Chicago. He used to do it with his friend,which have been left behind now..All of them. He wasn't missing them,doe all of them were good friends to him. He tried to forget Chicago and everything he've been doing there,who was he talking too,who he knew,who liked him,which places he liked to hang. He had his personal reasons for that,but like hell he will just tell them to his new friends. Sooner or late he'll have to find friends,otherwise he'll just go crazy in school. Well there were two already:Bolin..He always was there for him, no matter what situation it was. And Korra,but ofcourse he wasn't dumb enough to keep their relationship on this level forever. One day they have to get it on the new level,or at least he thought was pretty naive of him to think like that after knowing that person one week,but it was something that he couldn't explain. Magnetism to that person was unresictanceable. No matter how hard he tried not to think about her,it was imposible. Mako changed his clothes and started to run. After 10 minutes of running he reached the park. Ofcourse it was nothing compared to that which he was runing in Chicago,but it wasn't little. It was visible that park was good kept. It was clean and every tree looked like they were very very young. Mako just made a quick check out of the park and continued to run. After 40 minutes more he finished his running. He was panting a bit heavy,but if somebody would chalenge him to do that one more time he wouldn't mind. He sat himself on the bench. He checked how many he ran this time,but someone interupted his action.

"Mako?" Familiar voice,out of nowhere asked is that him.

He sharply turned his head in the direction of that voice. 'Is that...' his voice was talking.

"Mako,is that you?' She came closer to get sure if that's him for real.

"K-korra?"

"Yeah,hi what are you doing here?" She asked,while she was drying her face with towel. Korrawere wearing sport trousers and short shirt so her torso were visible. Now Mako was damn sure in two things. First: She really knew how to hold herself in shape. And second: She was realy damn hot. It was first time he saw her torso. She had 4 pack torso,Mako just couldn't get his eyes of it.

"Oh.I've been runing in this park since today" His face turned into slide red shade. Embaresment formed on his cheeks.

"Really? I do it every day here. But,well we can..hmm..run together sometimes I guess." Now Mako wasn't the only one who's been emberessed. Korra sat herself on the same bench from the right side of it. As you already understood Mako was siting on the left one. Both were tired and panting pretty hard and then again fire in her head told her to ask him something she maybe shouldn't.

"Mako. I never asked you this,but why did you left Chicago?"

Korra was woried. Mako frozed. His sight was concentrated on asphalt,like he was thinking about somethin or scary or important, she couldn't tell that by his eyes.

'Why should she ask that? From all questions in the world...'

"Personal reasons. I just..it's not like I don't want to talk about it,but it's just...too hard to talk about it."

"Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't knew"

"Forget it,it's not your fault. You know, I think I'm going to run once again,you're with me?"

"Sure" She exclaimed and started to run right away.

'That girl..' He thought and smiled.

Their running now was not just for fun,it was atempt to show who's stronger and has more stamina,but it didn't ended up so well. Both Korra and Mako ended up by falling few times and scratching their knees til blood. Korra and Mako were tired,they were panting hardly,trying to restore their breathing rythm.

" *Panting hardly* Well... I guess nobody won. " Before Korra could finish the sentence,she felt on the grass.

" I *coughing,because of pain* guess not. " And so Mako felt as well.

Few minutes passed by. Both of them more-less restored their breathing and stood on foot again.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

No don' think about i..." Before Mako finished she already started to clean his knees from blood.

"Who could've thought that you're so stubborn" Korra exclaimed.

His head almost exploded from embaresment. His cheeks went so hot,that it was almost painfull. When Korra finished with helping him out,she stepped back and statrted to clean her's knee's from blood.

"Korra wait! There's my blood on that towel."

"So?" She asked,with confusive tone.

"So!? I don't want you to do that with..Well 'Not clean towel' "

"Relax Mako. It's only blood. I needed to wash it anyway."

Mako saw that arguing with her was useless, so he gave up.

 **A/N SO SORRY FOR LONG PAUSE!:( You see, i had pc issues so i lost access to my notes With the story. I still don't have access so let's make this chapter with two parts.**

 **Info: I'm not finished with writing this story and I won't be anytime soon. I'll try to keep it monthly and tnx for 3 favs. Peace and Korra On.**


End file.
